Everyone Longs For Someone
by Robias
Summary: After all is over and won, they move on. Only there are those who still aren't happy with their lives. And Simon can't accept his friends not being happy. Old, half-finished. Simon/Viral friendship.


Word count: around 2200

Genre: general

Rating: worksafe

Note: Dude, this is _oooold_. Haha I never got around to finishing it either, but then I read it again and decided it's actually okay to post like this. Enjoy!

* * *

The first time Simon showed up outside the door to Viral's apartment, the beastman had been so surprised that he'd dropped the phone, cutting off an important call from Darry. Therefore, the first time Simon had paid him one of his surprise visits had been cut frustratingly short; all Viral had had time to do was to force him into his bathroom and order him to take a shower or he wouldn't talk to him at all, and then when Darry stormed into the apartment to see what had happened to him, the two of them found said bathroom empty and the unbreakable window broken.

He didn't once regret the window, or wonder how the hell Simon had been stupid enough to jump down from the seventh floor of the building. That was the kind of idiotic thing one came to expect of the former commander, after all. But he did sit up late that night, wondering what on earth had brought the driller to _him_ of all people. They'd piloted Gurren-Lagann together only twice, and there were plenty of other people who would be more willing to take the man in than Viral. From what he knew – not that he was going to do anything to confirm it; he had no business with any of the former members of the Dai Gurren-dan – no one had heard from him in five years. Why had he come to _Viral_?

The second time Simon paid him a visit, another year had passed, and Viral had just gotten his promotion to commander of the Arc-Gurren, and was on his way out to his first mission aboard the ship. Simon had just sighed then and turned to leave once more, but Viral stopped him with a casual tilt of his head.

"I should be back in a month or so. You can stay here for a while if you want. As long as you don't break any windows on your way out." He smirked. Simon's normally would have smirked right back – or well, the Simon he'd barely known would have, at least; he didn't quite know the man he'd become, after all – but now the coal eyes were tired behind the appreciative smile, a layer of dust and filth not seeming to cover only his skin and clothes but his soul as well.

Loosing Nia had been harder on him than he'd initially allowed them to see.

The next day, Viral left for the capital, and his mission, and he left Simon on the cough, still asleep and snoring lightly. Viral didn't look back over his shoulder at the other man, and he didn't leave a note – he'd already told him he was leaving, why would he need to? – and he didn't check so that there were enough food in the fridge to keep him alive for a day or two, but he_ did _cushion the door when he closed it.

When he came back, Simon was nowhere to be found. He hadn't left a note either.

The third and fourth time happened during times when he was just as busy as he'd been the second time, which was likely a good thing, because Simon didn't seem to be willing to talk much about what was going on in his life. Though, during the fourth visit, he casually asked Viral how piloting the Arc-Gurren was going, and that was the first of many questions that he had to answer about both himself, his current life, the military, and of course, everyone else that the two them had fought alongside with – and in Viral's case; against.

Two months later, Viral was promoted to Chouginga Dai-Gurren's captain. His time on the surface lessened even more, and it happened twice that he came to his apartment to find that stupid bathroom window smashed from the outside, and a trail of dirty boot marks on his floor, leading to the refrigerator.

He hit Simon in the face for the ruined mats, the fifth time he appeared at random on his doorstep.

The eight time was the first time they decided beforehand that they'd meet. Or, well, at least almost. Simon voiced the question of when Viral was meant to complete his next mission, and Viral truthfully told him the expected date of his return. When he exited the lift to his floor, he found Simon sitting outside of his door. Without a word, the beastman walked up to him and let him into his apartment.

"You know, there's a whole world of people out there who'd love to get a chance to welcome you back," Viral pointed out, gaze lowered to the two cups of tea he was in the middle of preparing.

"I know," Simon agreed, where he lay slumped in his friend's couch, head cast back against the armrest. His skin was moist and tingling from the thorough scrubbing he'd just gone through; Viral might not look like it, but the man was kind of a prude about getting his apartment dirtied, and so it had become a ritual for Simon to head for the shower the first thing he did when he came by for his less-rare-than-one-might-think visits. "Not being welcome is not the problem."

"Then what is the problem, oh mighty commander of Lagann and saver of all of the Spiral race," the blond asked, careful to keep the piqued interest out of his tone, Viral stirred another spoon of honey into Simon's cup, and turned towards the refrigerator to fetch the milk for his own. "Afraid that you won't be able to handle being worshipped?"

Had Simon not been so exhausted, he might have gotten angry. "Exactly," he muttered. "I'm done with being the hero. The next era needs diplomats, not fighters. And I don't know how to do anything else but fight."

Viral turned around and headed over to the living room area, setting Simon's cup down on the table. "You people were always surprisingly good at learning new skills, though."

One of those uncharacteristically wistful smiles flitted over the other man's face. "How's manning Arc-Gurren going?" he asked.

"I'm the captain of Chouginga now," Viral pointed out, seating himself in the armchair on the opposite side of the table.

"Eh, really?" He nodded, and lifted the cup to his lips. "Neat," Simon commented, flipping an arm over his face. The blond watched him over the rim of his cup, noting the new scars on his former partner's arms and chest, wondering what could have caused them… and then he brushed the thought aside. It wasn't his business, and he didn't care.

"You're not gonna ask me at all?"

The question fit so well in with Viral's train of thought that he started, wondering for a moment when Simon had learned how to read minds. But then he realized that of course couldn't be the case; mind reading was an obstacle that not even the determined Spiral race would be able to overcome (anytime soon). Simon simply just knew the other well enough to be able to figure out what he was thinking anyway.

And the way the question was formulated… it was a clear invitation, he knew. If he asked now, he might get some answers, might find out why Simon had chosen to come here (when people like Yoko probably would have been just as willing, if not more, to take him in iwithout/i questioning his intentions), and where he went when he left. But he wouldn't. Couldn't, because--

"It's none of my business."

Simon moved his arm from his eyes to cast a slightly amused glance at the blond. "You still don't wanna get too involved, huh?"

Viral flashed his teeth in a cheerless grin and motioned towards the captain badge on his chest. "I'm involved enough already."

"In the intellectual process, yeah. But how 'bout your heart, Viral? It's easy to tell you're still living alone."

All pretences at a smile disappeared from the blond's face. "What good would it make," he asked, reaching for his own cup of tea. "You know what I am, and what will become of me. Making myself more miserable every one hundred years when the girl dies won't make things easier." He wouldn't lift his eyes from the liquid, but he could feel the other man's eyes on him as he drank.

"It might be worth it," came the comment he'd been waiting for.

"Maybe," he agreed. When he didn't elaborate, Simon sighed and replaced the arm over his face. They sat there for some time, in silence, until Viral finally put his empty cup down and announces his retirement. "You know where the blankets are," he said before turning his back on the ex-commander.

When he woke up the next morning, Simon was still there. He wasn't sure he was pleased by this or not, as the presence of the other made his breakfast time stiff and not at all as energizing as it was supposed to be. Afterwards, Simon got to his feet and reached for the dishes, but Viral decided that that was where the line had to be drawn.

"I'll take care of it," he said.

"I'm the one imposing," Simon protested. Viral didn't care to suppress his urge to flash his pointy teeth to show his displeasure. Why should he care about hiding his instinctive behavior around this man; he had never cared about common human courtesy even though he was one _himself_.

"I said I'll take icare of it/i. I don't need you here to dote on me."

Simon looked like he'd been hit in the face. "I'm not _doting_ on you, what the hell gave you that idea?!"

Viral sneered. "Because you can't deal with not helping someone out. Don't you think I know? I'm the only one of your old friends who hasn't found his little happy place, and that leaves you feeling unfulfilled and like you have to itake care of me./i Well, guess what; I don't need it and I don't want it. Your pity won't have done me jack when you die in fifty years or so and I'm left all alone again!"

The fist to his face wasn't unexpected at all, but he didn't block it. Simon hadn't used his full strength anyway – maybe he was afraid of breaking the tablewear, the little sissy.

He expected to get a word lashing along with the punch, but even as his breathing calmed down and he reached up to rub at his chin, the man standing above him didn't say anything. Finally, Viral looked up, still too angry for the questions to show on his face, and stared at Simon, growling faintly. The two men stayed still for a while, exchanging glares, before Simon finally averted his eyes.

"I'm not trying to be your savior, Viral," he said. "I'm trying to be your friend. Heaven knows I could need one."

"So you're here for your own sake," Viral stated. Simon shrugged.

"After a few rounds of saving everyone else and losin' all that's been important to you, you kinda feel like you deserve to be a bit selfish," he said with a wry smile.

The beastman lowered his hand from his face as he regarded the man he'd once known. The person he'd fought against and alongside with wasn't the same anymore, neither in appearance nor personality. This man, who had always stood alone, ready to take on the world by himself even with his trusted friends beside him, was for the first time starting to get a taste of the loneliness that Viral himself had battled with for his entire life.

It wasn't fair. Why should Simon be allowed to show such weakness, just because he had no one more to confide is, when Viral hadn't once broken down and reached out for help? And why the hell should Viral help such a weakling?

"Get out," he said, getting to his feet. Simon were both taller and heavier built than him, so his threatening pose and bared fangs probably didn't have much on an impact, but he didn't care. Right now, he just wanted to be alone, maybe go to the military special gym and work out for a few hours to blow off the steam. He didn't want to see Simon, didn't want to be reminded of the man and how he had learned to look up to someone who would turn out to be such a coward when facing himself.

"Viral…" Simon started, but was cut off.

"This is my house, and I don't feel like having you as my guest right now." That wasn't what he'd intended to say. Why 'right now'? He had meant to say he didn't want to see him _ever again_. "Get out!"

But as he lay in bed that night, once again alone, he wondered if it would really be so bad to take Simon up on his offer. Not that it mattered what he thought, he knew, because Simon wasn't the kind of man who would accept no for an answer.


End file.
